


Please Fall Asleep So I Can Take Pictures of You

by Liquidsunshine



Category: One Direction
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Happy Ending, Jealous!Harry, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, jealous!zayn, larry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:18:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7920229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liquidsunshine/pseuds/Liquidsunshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Louis has to undress the hottest guy he's ever seen in front of his ex boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "Hey, you're good at that."

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this 
> 
>  
> 
> https://youtu.be/pKZa-Kb4Nng

"Fucking hell Louis, you owe me a favor! Open the damn door, or I'll break it down!" 

"I said no Niall, I said no a lot of fucking times! And I maybe agreed for two seconds but you completely lost me just now!" 

Louis was locked inside his room, back against the door hiding away from Niall's wrath. It would have all worked out fine if Niall wasn't a complete douche bag trying to play Cupid. Maybe it has been two months since his break up with Zayn and he's completely over it (HE IS!) but he doesn't feel like facing him just yet. 

"Listen, I'm really sorry, I am. I just knew you'd never agree if you knew he was my partner. I didn't even pick him okay, our professor paired us up." In Niall's defense, he at least sounded sincere. His consistent knocking had come to a halt and now all Louis could hear was his own breathing. Yet he knew that Niall was still on the other side not giving up until he could walk out the door with Louis in tow. 

"You didn't have to lie to me though. You pretended like this was some elaborate setup to let me meet new guys. To help get over Zayn. I feel toyed with." Louis hoped Niall could hear his pouting through the door. 

Niall sighed, "I'm sorry okay? I just really need you. Do it for me please. Do you really want me to fail art? Art for god sakes!"

Louis thought it over. He couldn't let Niall down, despite Niall being the worst friend ever. He wiped his sweaty hands off on his pants, sighed heavily, and got up. He hesitated only slightly when he reached for the door and opened it to find Niall on the floor biting his nails off. 

"Okay, but no funny business. Or else, Niall, say goodbye to your sanity inside this house!" He warned him. 

Niall instantly jumped up and wrapped his arms around Louis. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I love you! I love you so fucking much!"

Louis rolled his eyes but returned the hug nonetheless. 

"Why do you even need me specifically? What am I gonna do?" Perhaps he should've asked questions before agreeing (again) hell knows he's gonna regret it later.

"Just you know, modeling." Niall replies without looking him in the eye. 

Louis eyes him cautiously but follows Niall out the their apartment anyways. 

******

If he's being honest, the feelings he's hit with when he sees Zayn don't exactly surprise him. He wants to jump into his arms, kiss him but also slap the smile off his face (he's over it though, okay?) 

Zayn isn't facing them when they first enter, and he's thankful if he's honest. Instead he's talking to some tall guy who (in Louis' opinion) needs a haircut. They remain talking for a long while, smiling, laughing and touching. It could be misconstrued into flirting, and if Louis is jealous, no one has to know. A part of him, though, feels slightly at ease. Zayn's entire attention is focused on Mr. Praying mantis instead of him, leaving them both without an awkward situation. 

But as it's always been,the world hates Louis. And just as he was about to make his clean getaway from Zayn's radius he turns around and makes eye contact with him.

"Louie! Hey, mate!" Louis does not cringe at the word mate (he's over it!) 

He's got half a mind to turn around and pretend not to hear him. Just walk away and avoid whatever awkward situation was bound to come out of this confrontation, but he's not letting Zayn win. He won't be the broken one from the aftermath! He braces himself and fakes the greatest smile he can.

"Why hello Zayn, bro, how's it going?" He quirks an eyebrow at Zayn and then at the tall green bean. Green bean instead flashes a crooked smile and extends a hand out to Louis. 

"Ello, my names Harry. I guess we'll be working together, yeah?" Louis is kinda taken aback, green bean has a really deep voice, he also has a really super nice face and his hands... Well he'd rather them do more than just shake his hand in greeting. 

"Louis?" Zayn interrupts his thoughts.

"Umm, oh. Hi. I'm um... I'm Louis. Yea guess we will be working together. Though I guess I'm not aware of what kind of work we'll be doing. This could be a porno set and I'd be non the wiser. I sure hope not though." Louis is a blubbering mess. He talks when he's nervous. Oh god did he just tell Harry he'd rather not sleep with him? Cos that simply won't do! "I mean not that I don't find you attractive or anything! It's just like... I mean like... Well I wouldn't mind it I guess but it'd be so sudden wait this sounds... I don't want to sleep with you! Wait no, that's not what I mean. I just mean like I'm not prep- oh god just stop me please." He looks at the ground and hopes his face is not as red as it feels. 

He simply hears Harry's low chuckle and feels a hand lightly on his shoulder. "Hey don't worry, that was cute. And for the record I wouldn't mind if this all led to a Porno scene with you." He simply winks and walks away. Louis' face is blazing and he hopes Harry doesn't turn around to see his giant grin. 

He nearly forgets why he came over until someone clears their throat and he remembers that he has been graced with Zayn's presence (not!) 

"Well if you're done throwing yourself at Harry... We have actual work to get to. Thanks." He scowls and hands Louis a small script. 

"Excuse me?" Louis' jaw falls slightly ajar and he stares incredulously at Zayn. 

"I think you should go over the script really quick.. In your own dressing room." Zayn states dismissively. He points Louis to the far end of the set and then power walks away. 

Well, that could've gone worse he thinks. 

*****

He's going to murder Niall. He's going to murder Niall twice.

"NIALL JAMES HORAN YOU GET YOUR IRISH NONEXISTENT ASS RIGHT HERE! I SWEAR YOURE GONNA REGRET THIS!" He's knocking consistently on Niall's dressing room door and he knows he's in there. He knows that wimpy Irishman is hiding in there. 

"Niall open the door or I will tell your mom about the carrot incident! Don't make me embarrass us both!" 

Before another threat can roll out of Louis' mouth Niall's door flies open and out flies a flash of blond. 

"Don't you dare! It wasn't even what you think okay!" His hands are on top of Louis' mouth, as if that would stop him. 

He rips Niall's hands off his face and holds his shoulders tightly. "What are you trying to accomplish with this Niall?! You knew I'd never agree to this if I knew what it required of me!!!!" 

Niall squirms and turns bright red, "I know, I know but you're so perfect and beautiful and I swear I chose the hottest-" 

"DON'T YOU DARE TRY TO BUTTER ME UP NIALL!" Louis lets go of him and goes to sit on the small love seat in his dressing room. He starts to bite on his nails nervously. 

"Listen Louis I'm sorry for lying but I knew you'd never agree, I just thought maybe you'd have an easier time agreeing if you saw your partner." He sits down next to Louis and puts his arm around him. "I know maybe you're a bit worried because of Zayn but like fuck him right? Show him what he's missing out on." 

"I guess you're right, I just don't like the idea of him being there. Watching me do something I always did for him.... But for another guy." 

"Isn't that exactly why you should do it? Come on Louis you used to be smarter than this." He quirks an eyebrow at Louis. 

Niall is definitely right. About the doing it part not the being smarter. Louis is still a sassy mastermind. He removes Niall's arm and stands up, looks at Niall and nods his head. 

"YES!" Niall's fist goes up in the air. 

*******************

"Alright, I'm sure you guys already know what this entails. I know the script wasn't very clear." Zayn starts. 

"Well yeah all it said was "Get Bare" and I'm assuming that means get naked." Louis shakes his arms. 

"Yes it does involve getting naked with your partner. And no it is not a porno." Zayn looks at both Harry and Louis, eyes wide and warning. 

"What a shame." Harry huffs out. Louis blushes as Zayn scoffs. Oh well, isn't he the one who hired him? (Also the one who dumped him?) 

"I need both of you to face each other, I'm going to be filming everything. No cuts nothing until you're both in bed and I feel like it's complete. Alright... Action!" 

Harry makes the first move. Of course he does, Louis is a wimp. He places his hand on Louis neck and thumbs at his cheek. "You're beautiful you know?"

Louis blushes, "What a gentleman, complimenting me before he takes off my clothes."

Harry chuckles, "Can't say I'm not looking forward to that but my compliment was very sincere." His hands fall to Louis cardigan and he begins toying with the bottom button. "May I?"

Louis can barely manage to nod his head. 

Harry starts to unbutton Louis' cardigan, his hands so light. When he's on the last few buttons he looks at Louis, "a sweater for a sweater, you can take mine off next. Okay?" 

"Alright." As Harry finishes, Louis just takes off Harry's jean jacket off. "Done." He smiles at Harry. 

Harry chuckles and grabs the hem of Louis t-shirt, Louis breath halts. Harry, in the most unsubtle way checks out his torso and bites his lower lip. 

It's Louis turn to reveal what's hiding underneath Harry's shirt. He struggles due to Harry's inhumanly height but it's all worth it in the end because of course Harry was carved out by gods. Louis is practically drooling. 

Harry, being the cocky douche that he is, winks at Louis but proceeds to get on his knees and grab for Louis' pants button. The sight is unfathomable, Louis has no idea why (except that maybe his hands have a mind of their own) but he instantly goes to grab Harry's hair. He quickly retracts them but Harry is even quicker when he tells him to put them back there. Louis is happy to oblige. 

He pulls Louis skinny jeans down carefully getting them halfway before he stops to untie his shoes. Louis steps out of his Vans and Harry proceeds to take his jeans off as Louis lifts one leg at a time. 

Before he knows it, Harry is looking at him expectantly. He looks down at his jeans and quirks an eyebrow. That makes Louis react.

"Oh. I guess I should... Um." He starts to fumble with Harry's button and zips it down, he tries to pull the jeans down but they just won't give. His jeans are practically painted on. Louis huffs out in annoyance, he stands up straight. "Tug them from the bottom." Harry whispers. 

So Louis gets on his knees as Harry had previously done before and begins tugging from the ankles. Surprisingly it works. He slips Harry's boots off and quickly after that Harry is left in only his boxers too. He looks up at Harry, who is staring down at him with glazed eyes. He quickly gets up from the compromising position. 

"We're supposed to go to the bed now." Harry tells him. Louis nods.

Although they were very touchy, this is still a stranger and Louis is still very nervous. He has no idea what to do except blurt out, "my hands get sweaty when I'm nervous." He quickly regrets it but Harry, being the perfect human that he is grabs his hand and says, "funny mine do the exact same." 

They both smile at each other and start to head to the bed. Harry lifts up the duvet and motions Louis to go in first. After they're both in, they lay awkwardly facing the ceiling. 

It seems as if hours go by when suddenly Harry bursts out laughing. Louis looks at him incredulously and begins to ask what's so funny when he too starts to laugh uncontrollably. 

They laugh for no reason until Louis feels a hand slide down his arm taking a grasp for his hand. He immediately turns to look at Harry and sees him already staring back. 

"I'm cold." Louis unconsciously says. 

Harry takes this opportunity to (unfortunately) let go of Louis' hand but also grab Louis into a great cuddle. 

"Hope I can warm you up." Harry whispers into Louis' ear. 

Louis can feel himself blush, but he can also feel himself starting to lull off into a nap. He rests his head gently on Harrys chest, he relaxes his body (tense from being so close to someone so hot) and gets undeniably closer to Harrys body. Unfortunately as he does he starts to feel Harrys response to Louis' body. Louis quickly freezes and he's about to open his mouth to apologize when Harry beats him to it. 

"Sorry I know this may be awkward now but like.... You're straight out of a dream, I'm sorry yeah? I didn't mean to like come onto you like that... Unless I mean maybe I did but like not in a pervy way. Like I don't want you to feel like I've assaulted you? I'm sorry." Harry blushes and stumbles on his words. 

This is the first time Louis has seen Harry struggle with himself. Louis is absolutely endeared by him. Without thinking he lowers his hand even further from Harrys chest and reaches Harrys boxers. He feels Harrys body jolt as he realizes what Louis is doing. "It's okay, yeah?" Louis looks deep into Harrys eyes. 

Harry, instead of replying, jumps on top of Louis and cages him in with his arms. Harry is smiling and searching all over Louis' face, for what Louis doesn't know. His hardness is even more prominent this way but Louis can't say he minds. 

"Let me take you on a date... Please?" Harrys eyes look so big and so full of hope, how could Louis say no? 

"Of-"

"AND SCENE!" Zayns voice roars throughout the set. 

They're both brought out of their bubble and reminded that zayn is also present. They both sit up and look at him expectantly. 

"That was great ! Great acting both of you. I'm glad you guys really played it up, I even believed for a second you both liked each other. I do however need to speak to Louis... In private." 

Louis snaps his head so quickly, what could zayn possibly say to him. Harry looks mildly upset but gets up smiles at Louis and starts walking to his dressing room. Louis looks up at zayn.

"You're a fucking slut.- " but before zayn can finish he remembers something.

"HEY HARRY? THAT WAS A YES BY THE WAY." He yells in Harrys direction. 

Harry turns around, "see you outside!" 

Louis turns to look at zayn, frowns and in the most polite way says "I'm sorry I can't listen to you whine, I'm too busy being a slut."


	2. "Thanks, it's kind of all I got."

As soon as Louis leaves the tension filled set his eyes automatically look for Harry. He makes his way to the parking lot, quickly spotting a tall figure leaning against a motorcycle. And of course Harry owns a motorcycle. Of fucking course he does!

Louis starts walking towards him when Harry notices him and smiles. When he reaches the motorcycle all he does is simply stand in front of Harry and shake his head. 

"So I'm guessing you disapprove?" Harry scratches the back of his head as he sadly eyes his motorcycle. 

Louis simply can't tear his gaze from the damned thing. After a long awkward silence he sighs and looks at Harry, "I wouldn't call it disapproval exactly... More like I need to be careful with you motorcycle types." 

Harry blushes, "whatever stereotype there is, I probably don't fit." 

Louis eyes him cautiously, and suddenly it's like he can't be stopped. "So you're not in a band? Do you smoke? Do you own a leather jacket? Do you paint? Are you insatiable?" 

Harry looks stunned but also like he's trying really hard not to laugh. "Ummmmmm, well I do own a leather jacket I'm sorry to disappoint." 

Louis finally cracks somewhat of a smile, "that's it? Like from that list, that's it?" 

"Unless knitting was on that list then yeah." Harry winks at him.

Louis bursts out laughing, "you knit?!" 

"Heyyyyy, it's very calming okay! I also do other things but we can talk about that over dinner, yeah?" He touches Louis softly on his hip. 

Louis immediately goes coy and shakes his head yes. 

"So what do you have in mind? Pizza, Chinese, burgers? Your choice babe." 

"What a gentleman. Are we taking your motorcycle?" Louis looks at it worriedly. 

"We don't have to if you don't want to. We can just walk down to this little pizza joint if you'd like. It's literally around the corner." Harry motions in the direction it's located. 

"Yeah that should be fine." Louis takes 

*****

After they're seated and have order their food, Harry looks at him cautiously and clears his throat. 

"So umm, what's wrong with my motorcycle?" It makes Louis fidget. 

"Right... Thought you'd ask that. Well I mean it's not important yeah?" 

"But it is."

"No." Louis is quick to oppose him.

"Does it have to do with Zayn?" Harry looks down at his food.

Louis just stares at him, his mouth gaping. "I-"

"Listen you don't have to tell me. I just thought maybe like well Zayn brought his bike too and he seemed very into you and I could feel this vibe between you two. Tell me if I'm crossing some sort of boundary." Harry interrupts.

"First of all there is no vibe, okay? Second of all, fuck Zayn. We broke up two months ago really, but I guess I should also mention we dated for ten years...." Louis is prepared to lose this perfect human being. Great job Louis. 

"Right... I guess I need to lea-"

"No!" Louis exclaimed at what Harry was about to say.

"Listen I don't want to be a rebound." Harry couldn't believe what he was saying. 

"And you wouldn't be! I'm over Zayn. He's fucked me over too many times to not be. And to be honest, you're the first person I've been interested since we broke up. I guess I respect your decision if you decide to go but I would be extremely upset." All Louis can manage to do is play with his fingers. 

"Okay... I believe you. Only because I saw the way you were dodging him the whole time we were on set." Harry winks his eye at him. 

"So Harry, enough about that, tell me about yourself." Louis shyly touches Harrys leg with his own. 

"Well I'm Harry Styles nice to meet you Louis.." Harry extends his hand.

"Tomlinson." Louis rolls his eyes but shakes Harrys hand anyways. 

"So do you attend NYU as well?" Harry asks right when the waitress comes out with their food. 

"Yup, working towards a theatre career while working at a bookshop am I a walking cliche?" Louis wafts at his pizza.

"Oh you're the cliche here? What about photography and coffee shops?" Harry raises his eyebrow as he takes a bite of his pizza.

"Well this is a terrible idea." Louis tilts his head to the side. 

"I'm sure of it." Harry winks. 

****

After they finish their food and Harry pays (despite Louis' protests) they make their way towards Harrys motorcycle again. 

"I had lots of fun you know." Harry grabs Louis' hand.

Louis blushes, "yeah, I did too."

"Don't feel obligated to but can we do this again? Hang out...Take you out?" Harry hesitates. 

"Of course we can, but maybe we'll just take my car okay. Give me your phone so I can put my number in." Louis puts his hand out. 

Harry quietly laughs and hands his phone over, "one day you'll beg me for a ride."

Louis blushes again, "ummmm."

Harry turns red, "wait not like that I meant like on the motorcycle..."

Louis finishes putting his number in and hands it back. "It's okay little Harold."

"Heyyyyy that's not my name." Harry pouts.

"Of course it isn't." Louis winks.

*********

When Louis gets to his dorm there's an angry Zayn sitting in front of the door.

"Took you long enough, where have you been?" Zayn gets up from the floor and looks at Louis expectantly. 

"It's none of your business." Louis pushed past him and goes to unlock his door.

"The fuck it's none of my business. You're my damn business." He gets closer to Louis' back. 

"Let it go Zayn." Louis unlocks his door and steps inside, he's about to shut the door in Zayn' face but Zayn grabs it. 

"Were you with him?" For a second Louis can still see the scared 10 year old boy he once knew, the one who would beg Louis to hold his hand through thunderstorms. But then he's gone when he pushes the door so hard that Louis stumbles back and hits his arm. That's probably gonna bruise.

He doesn't cry though. He's done enough of that with Zayn. "Why are you here?"

"You know why." Zayn looks around the room. Then his eyes land on Louis, "answer me, were you with him?" 

"You don't get to do this you know? We broke up, we're done. I don't owe you explanations." Louis is trying hard not to break.

"You're still mine. You're always going to be mine." Suddenly Zayn is right in front of him, his hands cradling Louis' face.

This makes Louis boil with anger. He rips zayn's hand off him. "Yes! I was on a date with Harry! And he's treated me better on one date than you have in ten years, so don't come to me with bullshit like this. I will never be yours again." 

Before he knows it Zayn's lips are on his again. This is the first time he's kissed him since the breakup. He hates how his body betrays him, quickly giving into Zayn. Louis' lips are quick to return the favor, his hands reaching for zayns hair. Everything feels easy, it feels like home. 

But the world is quick to remind Louis that it's not like that anymore. They're both brought out of their heated kiss when Louis' phone starts to ring. Louis pulls away and reaches for his phone in his back pocket. Zayn tries to pull him in close but Louis manages to push him away when he realizes it's Harry. 

"Hello?" Louis is out of breath.

"Hey Louis, I just wanted to call you I forgot to ask you something." Harry sounds unsure.

"Yeah sure what is it?" Louis looks at Zayn who looks annoyed but also smug.

"Would you like to go to a photography exhibit tomorrow night?... It's umm its mine actually." Louis could die at Harrys cuteness.

"Yeah I'd love to actually." He's blushing now and he knows it. 

"Alright well I'll see you tomorrow babe." And well that makes Louis die. 

"Alright bye." Louis must be dreaming.

But of course after the phone call ends Zayn bursts his bubble. As always. He starts reaching for Louis again but Louis has had enough. 

"Get out of my room or I will scream into the hallway. Leave me alone." He pushes Zayn out. 

Zayns goes easily but not before breaking Louis like he always does.

"Fine, just remember that this won't last long. Youre a unloveable and fucked up, the only one who's ever wanted you was me. Harry will leave you in the end just like I did." 

Louis shuts the door in his face. 

He sighs heavily. Stands still for ten whole minutes before he switches the light off and goes to lay in bed. He's about to let it all get to him when he receives a message. 

 

Harry: hey can't wait to see you tomorrow babe :) xxx 

That makes Louis forget bad things exist in the world.


	3. "It's also all I need"

Louis wakes up to blonde hair in his mouth. That's strange considering blondes aren't really his type. 

"Get out of my bed you giant banana." He tries to push Niall away but waking Niall up is a task on its own. 

He decides to let it go and fall asleep again when his phone beeps with a text message. He tries to reach over Niall and in the process pushes him out of bed. Oops.

"I hate you so much." He croaks out but then falls asleep again. On the floor. 

Louis stares at him but nope Niall is truly asleep. He's stirred from his train of thought when his phone starts ringing with a call. 

He quickly reaches for his phone and sees that it's Harry. He should probably pretend to be cool about the situation but he only lets it ring once.

"Good morning, love. How'd you sleep?" Harrys morning voice kills him.

"I think I slept wonderfully." Louis stupidly says. He probably shouldn't tell Harry that his best friend sleeps in his bed from time to time because he gets homesick a lot. 

"Huh?" Speak of the devil. Niall looks up at Louis disoriented. He gets up and tries to push at Louis. "Let me back in, Lou. I promise I won't pinch your butt." 

"Ummm is there someone in your room." Harry sounds confused. 

"No! Well yes but-" Louis gets cut off by Niall's pleas. 

"Louis I wanna come inside!!!!" He yells. That's a sentence that can be taken out of context. 

"If you're with someone just tell me." Harry sounds mad now. 

"No no he's no one I promise." Louis pleads.

"So there is someone?!" There is more traces of hurt than anger in Harrys tone now.

Louis finally lets Niall in so he will shut up and he sighs, "he's Niall, you've met him before. He's my best friend who gets extremely homesick and will only sleep in my bed for days at a time. He's also very, very straight." 

"That's all you had to say babe." He can hear a smirk in Harrys voice. 

"Shut up." Louis pouts. 

"Well I was just calling to say good morning but also check if we're still on for tonight."

"Yea, yeah of course just tell me what time."

"I'll pick you up around 6 if that's okay, and maybe we can go get dinner afterwards?" 

"Yea of course." Louis replies just as Niall starts to snore.   
************

Three hours later and Niall is finally awake and fed (all thanks to Louis). They're both sitting on the couch watching Shameless when Niall pauses it and looks Louis in the eye. 

He stays like that for a full minute making Louis uncomfortable because this can't possibly be a good thing. He has to be up to something. 

"What did you do, Niall?" Louis asks closing his eyes and tilting his head back.

"Well, technically 'I' didn't do anything... it was you and Harry." And as soon as Harry's name leaves Niall's mouth Louis' head snaps up. 

"Stop talking nonsense and say whatever you need to say." Louis is tired okay. 

"Well Zayn and I presented our project and we actually got quite a review. Our class loved it so much they're putting it up on the schools YouTube page and... umm... also we're having this art exhibit featuring the entire class' projects. So like yeah you guys kinda like have to come with us..." Niall rushes the last part. 

"What? Why?" He didn't sign up for this. Literally. 

"Please, you have to! Also Harry will be there, I know you liked him." Niall's puppy eyes will be the death of him. 

"Yeah well so will Zayn. He's been pretty clear that he doesn't like me being around Harry. Not that I actually care but I'm not looking for conflicts right now honestly." Is he making excuses for Zayn again?

"Fuck him, Louis. Zayn has put you through enough. It's time for you to do things without worrying what Zayn will think or do. You're not even together anymore!" Niall's eyes are filled with fury and he's holding on tight to Louis' shoulders. 

"I think... you're right." And well that's something he never thought he'd say to Niall. 

*****************************************

It's 5:15pm when he gets out the shower and honestly where did the day go? He lost track of time and oh god he hasn't even picked out an outfit. 

He rummages through heaps of clothing only to find that he has no clue what one wears to photography exhibits. 

"NIAAAAALLLLLLLLLL I NEED YOU!" He's freaking out. 

"What's wrong?!" Niall's barges into the room, he looks around expecting to find Louis on the floor. 

"I don't know what to wear to a photography exhibit." Louis pouts. 

"Hm. I thought you were dying." Niall's eyes him. And then confusion clouds his face. "You're going to a photography exhibit? With who?" 

"Well it's nothing... we're just hanging out. Harry just wanted me to go with him." Louis blushes at the floor. 

"Right." Niall says, unconvinced, but nonetheless picking out clothes from a pile of items. 

"Look I'll tell you everything after tonight, promise." Louis decides. 

"Fine, here, this is perfect." Niall throws the articles of clothing he gathered from Louis' mess. 

"I could kiss you!" Louis is quick to throw the outfit on. 

"Please don't." Niall grimaces and rushes out the door.

*****************************************

It's 5:56pm and Harry hasn't even texted yet. Did he forget? Was their date cancelled? Usually his dates would've texted by now that they were waiting outside. 

He decides to stop overthinking and goes to sit down but only seconds after his ass touched the sofa cushion the doorbell rings. 

"Got it!" He yells to Niall down the hallway. He isn't sure who he expected it to be, he wasn't awaiting anyone, but he was completely caught off guard when he saw Harry holding a bouquet of roses. 

He was so stunned he even forgot to greet the poor guy.

"Umm hey Louis. You okay?" Harry looks at him quizzically. 

"Yea. Im yeah. Sorry. I just. Umm. Wow." Louis is a mess. 

"You're cute. But well I got these for you. Hope they're not over the top." Harry blushes. 

"No, I love them! They're so beautiful, thank you." Louis immediately takes them from him. 

"So are you ready to go?" Harry reaches his hand out. 

"Yeah of course." Louis takes his hand as they both slip out of the apartment.

****************************************


End file.
